


When The Stars Align

by Colossalstars



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colossalstars/pseuds/Colossalstars
Summary: Summary: The 101 Dalmatian Family are finally home from there family vacation, although most of the family had fun going and playing on the beach and exploring caves there’s one Dalmatian that feels like he lost something that could have been his, if only Dylan could stay with her he thought but some dreams can’t come true.





	1. The Return

**Author's Note:**

> If ya'll enjoy this story and want more don't be afraid to comment :)

Everytime Dylan looks at the stars it always reminds him of her, the one he couldn’t stay with that person is summer, Dylan deepest regret was not giving her a goodbye kiss. Dylan felt so embarrassed that he couldn’t do it but he thought if he ever saw her again he will follow suit and kiss her.

Dolly: (knocking on tree house door) BRO WAKE UP CAN YOU STOP BEING SAD PLEASE!  
Dylan: (depressed tone) go away let me sleep.  
Dolly: if you don’t get your tail out here I swear.  
Dylan: just go away Dolly can’t you let me rest please.  
Dolly: sighs look bro I feel bad for you ok but I left my crush to, you’re not the only one in pain.  
Dylan: Ugh fine since you put it that way.  
Dylan slowly opens the door  
Dylan: what do you want?  
Dolly: mom wants you to make sure you take a bath bro. You’ve been here depressed for weeks like a loser now come on.  
Dylan: if I go take a bath will you leave me alone.  
Dolly: I’ll consider it (smiles)  
Dylan:(opens door) ok then I’ll take a shower happy now.  
Dolly: yup because you reek bro (laughs at Dylan)  
Dylan: ha ya so funny.  
Dylan walks to the backyard to get to the house but Dawkins stopped Dylan to talk to him.  
Dawkins: hello Dylan you feeling better?  
Dylan: (sarcasm) one hundred and one percent as usual.  
Dawkins: oh glad to hear do you want to help me on s- wait are you being sarcastic.  
Dylan faces Dawkins and raises one eyebrow.  
Dylan: I don’t know am I Dawkins?(walks off)  
Dawkins: hmm I see you’re feeling better (says in an aggravated tone)  
Dylan enters the house and walks up stairs to the bathroom. Dawkins watched Dylan go up stairs to see if he’s actually going to the bathroom, but then the doorbell rings.  
Dawkins: welp guess I’ll have to grab it since no one’s around.  
Dawkins puts his paw on the door scanner to open the door. Dawkins wasn’t expecting anyone to come in the middle of the day knocking on their house door. When the door opens Dawkins widen his eyes to see a beautiful Border Collie dog in front of him. Dawkins didn’t know how to respond and why is she here so the first thing he could utter was.  
Dawkins: oh um h-hi there.  
???: hello, you must be Dylan's little brother.  
Dawkins: who you k-know me (pulls collar)  
???: of course I do you were there when he was playing hero (giggles)  
Dawkins: oh um d-do you mind if I can k-know your name miss.  
Summer: you can call me summer.  
Dawkins: (inner thoughts) what a beautiful name.  
Summer: is it ok if I come in?  
Dawkins: no I mean yes of c-course.  
Summer: (laughs) aww your so adorable.  
Dawkins: (uncontrollably blushing) who me oh um (puts paws over his eyes to hide).  
Summer: so what’s your name? You seem fun to hang around.  
Dawkins: (uncovering his eyes) Dawkins miss.  
Summer: Dawkins huh well nice to meet you (puts her paw on his shoulder).  
Dawkins: (inner thoughts) oh my goodness I see why Dylan likes her so much she’s amazing.  
Dolly stops at the top of the stairs overhearing the conversation down stairs.  
Dolly: (inner thoughts) no way, how is she here, and why is she talking to Dawkins, wait a minute don’t tell me that s-  
Dylan: hi sis done with my shower you happy now.  
Dolly: hey Dylan would you believe me if I told you the love of your life is talking to Dawkins downstairs.  
Dylan: um that’s oddly specific.  
Dolly: just look down stairs.  
Dylan looked downstairs and he thought he was hallucinating, Dylan heart started accelerating the moment he laid eyes on her, he felt paralyzed up the stairs from the site of summer standing there laughing and smiling.  
Dolly: so bro you gonna down there or what  
Dylan: gulp yes I’m going to march start down there and talk to her, I will not make the same mistake I did back on vacation because I Dylan Dalmatian will show summer that I can b-  
Summer: hey city boy.  
Dylan: wait huh what happened.  
While Dylan what making his speech moments ago Dolly pressed her head on back pushing Dylan down the stairs.  
Summer: so we meet again huh Dylan (gazing into his eyes)  
Dylan: (nervously avoiding eye contact) um yeah here we are again heh (smiles)  
Summer: so what do we do now (smiles back)  
Dylan: oh um I don’t know I didn’t expect you to.  
Dawkins: um Dylan do you mind helping me with something.  
Dylan: can you excuse me for a second.  
Summer: (jokingly says) you’re excused.  
Dylan drags Dawkins to the side to talk to him.  
Dylan: Dawkins what do you want.  
Dawkins: well you said when you feel better you would help me with my experiment.  
Dylan: yeah but out of all the moments you ask me now (sigh) I’ll help you tomorrow ok just let me talk to summer.  
Dawkins: (says in a jealousy tone of voice) find have fun with your girlfriend (walks away)  
Dylan: grrr why does he have to act like that.  
Summer walks to Dylan.  
Summer: so Dylan now that he’s out the way it’s just you and me now (lowers eyes).  
Dylan: oh um what do you want to do?  
Summer: well before we do anything I want to finish what we started.  
Dylan: what do you mean?  
Summer: (Flirtingly says) you know what I’m talking about, remember the pat on the nose.  
Dylan: oh you mean the k-kiss thing?  
Summer: (nods head)  
Dylan: oh um ok.  
Summer leans towards Dylan for another chance for him to redeem himself. Dylan sticks out his tongue once more to show her he isn’t afraid to kiss her. Dylan was within cemeteries of her nose but before his tongue touched her nose.  
Dawkins: DINNER!  
The pups ran over Dylan and summer leaving them on the ground due to the puppies running them over.  
Summer: ow what was that about.  
Dylan: oh I’m so sorry are you ok?  
Summer: I’m ok as long as you’re holding me.  
Summer placed her head on Dylans chest hugging tightly with love and affection.  
Dylan: (blushing) aw gees summer.  
Delilah: oh hello summer want to join us for dinner.  
Summer: sure I’m starving.  
Doug: hi staving I’m dad.  
Dylan: dad please come on  
Summer: (giggles) so where’s the dinner table at?  
Dylan: oh follow me I’ll show you.  
As Dylan and summer walk together to the dinner room Dawkins had a very unsettling expression on his face.  
Dawkins: (inner thoughts) just you wait brother my revenge is coming rather you like it or not.


	2. You owe me a kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dylan felt like all hope was lost for him to find love again, Dylan spent the last 2 weeks in his tree house, but Dolly tries to help him out of his depression by being supportive, but Dylan gets the once in a lifetime chance and meets the love of his life once more,Summer came to Camden because her owners are looking around to see if they want to live in live her, so that gives her time to visit Dylan once more. Dylan and Summer are walking to the dinner table, but even though Dylan is happy to see her again, he can’t help but feel like something bad is on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all enjoyed and want more don't be afraid to comment

Dylan enters the dining room with his parents and Summer, the pups took up most of the seats but there were two seats left right next to each other.  
Summer: hey look there’s a spot right there.  
Dylan: oh um that’s convenient.  
Summer: (nudges Dylan shoulder) come on i’ll race you there (runs off).  
Dylan: (laughs) hey no fair you had a head start.  
Summer slid across the flood almost missing her seat, Dylan not to far behind her slid to, Dylan couldn’t stop his momentum so he crashed into her almost making her fall.  
Dylan: ow, oh i’m so sorry you ok?  
Summer: i’m ok you?  
Dylan: yeah, sorry i’m a bit clumsily today.  
Summer: you seem always clumsily (giggles).  
While the two were chatting Dawkins appears out of nowhere and begins to talk to Dylan and Summer.  
Dawkins: hello mind if i sit here.  
Dylan: yes i do mind.  
Summer: I don't mind at all.  
Dylan: (Whispers) grrrrrr  
Dawkins: (blushing) ah thank you your so beaut- I mean kind (laughs nervously).  
Summer: (giggles) aw you’re so adorable Dawkins.  
Dawkins: (uncontrollably blushing) oh I-I um th-thank you (rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment).  
Dylan: um Dawkins don’t you have to work on some inventions or something (he said with an aggravated tone).  
Summer: oh you work on inventions Dawkins?  
Dawkins: (sits in between Summer and Dylan)  
Why yes I do (wags tail).  
Dylan: (inner thoughts) why is Dawkins talking to summer all of a sudden, wait no way.  
Dawkins: um I-if you like you could see some of my inventions ms.  
Summer: oh please you can call me Summer and I'd love to.  
Dylan angrily starts chewing his food due to his brother talking to his crush, but then he had an idea.  
Dylan: hey Dawkins isn’t it  
your turn for pup care.  
Dawkins: um according to my calculations yes indeed it is my turn and that event will transpire in about thirty minutes, oh kibbles (said with disappointment)  
Summer: (puts her arms around both of them) hey I have an idea, how about all three of us go see Dawkins inventions and we can do pup care.  
Dawkins: that sounds like a great idea (wags tail).  
Dylan: yeah sure sounds like fun.  
Summer: (whispers in Dylan's ear) by the way what’s pup care.  
Dylan: Oh it’s where I or one of siblings take care of the pups.  
Summer: (rests head on Dylan shoulder) that sounds like fun.  
Dylan: (accepting her head resting) yeah maybe you and me can try it sometime.  
Summer: (giggles and whispers) maybe city boy (winks).  
Dylan tried to put his arm around Summers waist so he can hug her but Dawkins rudely interrupts them.  
Dawkins: oh summer!  
Summer: (pulls away from Dylan) hm?  
Dawkins: W-Would you like to examine my work (he asked nervously).  
Summer: sure, let's go Dylan.  
Dylan: oh ok sure summer anything for you (blushing).  
Summer: (blushing) aww, come on let’s go (presses her nose against Dylan).  
Dylan: (rubs his nose against hers) a-a yeah sure let's go.  
Dawkins felt jealousy building up inside of him, seeing his brother with a beautiful girl ticked him off, so Dawkins interrupts their nose rubbing.  
Dawkins: but Dylan i thought you said you don’t want to see my dumb inventions (said sarcasticly)  
Dylan: well um you said you needed help so I'll help you(angrily smiles at him) .  
Dawkins: if that's the cast can you fetch me my tool box (smiles)  
Dylan: sure bro i’ll be right back (said angrily to his brother)  
Summer puts her paw on Dylans shoulder.  
Summer: something wrong?  
Dylan: no it’s nothing you should go up stairs i’ll meet you there.  
Summer: ok I’ll meet you there.  
Summer and Dawkins walk upstairs to his room while they are going up stairs Dolly passes by the two on the stairway wondering to herself what are they up to but Dolly noticed Dylan walking to the living room closet. Dolly rushed towards Dylan to tell her about her suspicion.  
Dolly: (bumping into Dylan) sooo bro what’s going on (grins)  
Dylan: nothing that concerns you (walks pass her)  
Dolly: (following him) oh well I guess I shouldn't say that it seems like Dawkins is trying to steal your girl.  
Dylan: DAWKINS! no he wouldn't besides he doesn't stand a chance with her she’s already mine (cocky smiles)  
Dolly: whoa where did all this confidence come from bro.  
Dylan: lets just say I have a good feeling about tonight.  
Dolly: oh you gonna lock lips with her tonight huh big guy (laughs)  
Dylan: (blushing) w-why yes i will kiss her tonight just you see (walks off in confidence)  
Dolly: (snickers) not if Dawkins takes her first.  
While Dylan is walking up the stairs he starts to think about what Dolly said, he did notice Dawkins was acting funny around Summer but he didn’t want to believe that Dawkins would try anything with Summer. Dylan finally made it to Dawkins door but he wonders why it’s close, he opens the door to see Dawkins talking to Summer about his invention, Dylan was relieved to see Dawkins not trying anything with Summer.  
Dylan: he-  
Before Dylan can say something he sees Dawkins resting his head on Summers waist. Dylan felt betrayed by his own brother so Dylan throw Dawkins tool box at him, Dylan missed on purpose so the box wouldn’t harm Dawkins. The noise of the box startled the two.  
Summer: Dylan what was that for?  
Dylan: Dawkins what do you think your doing!  
Dawkins: (nervously says) I um wasn’t doing anything b-brother.  
Dylan: Grrrrr GET OUT NOW DAWKINS!  
Dawkins: (tail between his legs) b-but this is m-my room.  
Dylan: I DON’T CARE LEAVE!  
Dawkins begins to tear up and runs out of the room out of fear.  
Summer: Dylan what are you doing (grabs his face)  
Dylan: I'm sorry Summer I over reacted (puts head down in shame) it seemed like my brother was flirting with you so i u-  
Summer: let Jealousy cloud your judgement.  
Dylan: (sighs) yes i’m sorry i thought that-  
Summer: you should apologize to him.  
Dylan: yeah i will I’ll go talk to him right now.  
Dylan tried turning around but Summer jerked Dylan's face back in the same position she had him in while grabbing his face.  
Summer: before you do that you didn’t forget did you? (said flirtingly)  
Dylan: (while his face is being squished) forget what?  
Summer: (whispers to his ear) that kiss you owe me (links his ear).  
Dylan: Oh of course um ok.  
Dylan wrapped his paws around Summers waist and slowly pulls her in for a kiss, Dylan closed his eyes and puckered up his lips getting his ready for the kiss but he barely got the time to prepare because Summer grow impatient and pulled Dylan in connecting their lips together, Dylan felt like everything surrounding him vanished, all he was thinking about is Summer soft lips touching his, Dylan noticed that Summer change the movement of her lips to touch Dylan's nose with hers, Summer began moan while kissing him and she leaned in closer to Dylan, Dylan and Summer body was in sitting position the whole makeout session. While still kissing him something was poking her lower body so she looked down and noticed that Dylan's member was touching her but it seemed liked Dylan didn’t noticed. Finally the two disconnected their lips for gasp for air.  
Summer: (heavy breathing) well… that was something (blushing)  
Dylan: (heavy breathing) yeah sure was.  
Summer: um heh Dylan you can let me go now (giggles)  
Dylan: yeah sorry (lets go) um i better go talk to my brother and maybe we can play some Poddle Woof.  
Summer: oh i think we should play another game instead, just you and me.  
Dylan: oh, what game is that?  
Summer: Oh, I think you’ll enjoy it (giggles).


End file.
